benverse001afandomcom-20200214-history
Party Log
Session One * While prepping a float of logs to head down river the Tuskers are assaulted by a troop of Kobolds, two of which are riding Axe Beaks, a struggle ensues and eventually the Kobolds are all slain. Cudjoe receives a nasty wound to his right leg from an Axe Beak. The party brands the logs and heads for the Pigsty. * Upon arrival at the Pigsty the Tuskers espy an Albino horse in barding in the stables, and the door to the Inn has an eye with five lines radiating outwards from it etched into the door. * Inside the Inn two patrons are being tended to by Ruby the inn keep. One is a dangerous looking Half Orc who calls himself Himaro, he reveals himself to be a Vampire who seeks his brother to bring him back into the fold. Himaro wears shield bearing a symbol of a snake consuming itself in a figure eight, and he bears a Rapier with a red fluid filled orb for a pommel and a hilt of two entangled snakes. His horse's name is Vancek. The other patron is a dwarf who calls herself''' Arkul''', she bears a great sword she refers to as her lock pick, wears blue and white make up on her face and has an Owl Bear paw necklace about her neck. * After a nights rest and breaking their fast the party heads back to the logs and rolls off down river. When a log is jammed on a rock on the edge of the river, Mairiss spots a large pinkish Man-Thing, the two lock eyes and some arrows spell it's demise. Mairiss inspects the Man-Thing and finds it to be gelatinous and extracts one large canine tooth from it's rather goopy remains. The party is ambushed by kobolds which are eventually vanquished. An imp fly's toward the party and is killed by Mairiss. Cudjoe removes a strange greenish glowing ring from the imp. It seems to be have an unknown magical quality. * The party resumes the log run and notices an alarming amount of animals crossing the river, birds, deer, foxes, coyotes, owl bears, orangutans, fruit bats, breakfast cereals, dragons, even a demilich. These animals are fleeing from the West. Session Two *While the fauna continues to flee from the West the Tuskers continue down river until a log jam halts them. While the Tuskers are approaching the jam a Krook of Kobolds attack from various riverside locations. Mairiss sets out to tie his and Olor's raft to a mooring but spots a Kobold unawares and attempts to strangle the poor son of a dragon to death. The Kobold manages to free himself, but not before being headbutted. The now free Kobold is the target of an errant axe, thrown by Olor into the bushes, the bold is then Curb stomped by Mairiss, but unbeknownst to Mairiss, the Kobold feigns death. Mairiss recovers the thrown axe. *Meanwhile in the river, Igan stuggles fruitlessly, to maintain control of his raft against the onslaught of the averagely paced current. Upon gaining control of the raft, and Cudjoe slaying another Kobold, Igan tracks the tracks of the Kobolds. *The party, sans Mairiss, then approach the log jam to free it up when a deer bolts from the far side of the river and animorphs into a harpy in mid air before disappearing over the log jam. When they reach the logs a rat bolts out of them and delivers a fericous rat bite, the likes of which have never been seen before, dropping Olor to the ground. The now unconscious Olor is then almost killed by an errant rock, slung by the sling of Cudjoe. An arrow from Mairiss slays the Imp, who is wearing a ring that glows a dim green color. At this point the blugeoned Kobols scampers off. *Igan and Olor free up the logs, and Mairiss attempts to lie about finding Olor's axe, but a stern gaze forces the axe back into Olor's greasy elf hands. *The crew heads towards town, noting that the animals are taking a more southerly path closer to town. In town the party observes that the Log Extraction crew is very somber and lethargic. Wyne, a female elf, infroms them that Penn was found dead outside of his out, and his sword was missing, his 6 dogs were also found dead, but unmarked. *The group heads to Lurtzog and follow him to the Town Hall. Himaro, an annoying ass, and some quiet guy are in jail in the hall. Lurtz tells the Tuskers he believes Penn was murdered, due to their alibi of being on the river, Lurtz trusts the Tuskers. The annoying guy is Tolbin, the other inmate was caught during an attempted breaking and entering at Forde's Forge. *Cudjoe obtains a steak and delivers it to Himaro, this angers the quiet inmate. Himaro talks of being harassed by patrons at The Blue Moon and the two form plans to smuggle Himaro to Olor's house.